Not What I Expected
by SnowCandie
Summary: hey guys i wrote a note in the story. i dont really know how to explain it but i realized like two minutes ago it has a lemon. lol enjoy.


**AN: hey guys I found this on my computer just now while I was sorting through stuff. Apparently I wrote this for someone on quizilla a long time ago and decided I would post on here. Lol let me know what you think. Peace!**

Today was one of those days. You know, where you find yourself so unbelievably happy that you just want to shout it from the mountains. Well it could be one of those days, or it was all that candy I got from Naruto and Kiba yesterday. Anyway my name is Varunee. I'm 17 years old and live in Konoha. I've made friends with 8 members of the original rookie 9. After a couple of months I also befriended Team Gai and the Sand Siblings. I moved here about a year or so after the Uchiha prodigy betrayed the village and left to Orochimaru. After I was told about that I felt a strong dislike to this Uchiha. But I shook it off feeling for sure that I would, and now that I think about all this, I think I've lost my happy feeling.

Want to know what I meant when I said I was wrong? Well 2 weeks ago Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji returned from a mission, the mission was to find out what was going on in a place close to snow, Tsunade had said that an ANBU from that village had sent word to her that they had seen the Uchiha. Anyway, they had returned to the village with the unconscious Uchiha on Naruto's back. Neji was the dead body of Itachi Uchiha to give to Tsunade to confirm his death. Sasuke was admitted to the hospital. He woke up last week and was told that he would be on 4 month probation and then they would see about allowing him to continue on as a shonobi.

Sakura was assigned to be his nurse while he was at the hospital. I was curious why Tsunade had worded it like that but oh well.

The reason I know these things is because I too am a nurse at the hospital. I'm not a shonobi but I do have all the skills. Like Sakura I have perfect chakra control, but enough about that. Currently I'm heading to the hospital for a meeting with Tsunade.

**Me:** * I wonder why it's not at her office.*

I smile as I spot Naruto headed towards me. When he reaches me he slouches over to catch his breath.

**Naruto:** Hey Varunee *pant* sup?

**Me:** Nothing much, just heading to the hospital.

He finally gained control of his breathing.

**Naruto:** Yeah me too. I'm visiting Sasuke-teme.

**Me:** Cool we can walk together then.

He nodded his head in agreement.

We reached the hospital within 10 minutes. Right as we got to the receptionist Tsunade came into view.

**Tsunade:** Good Varunee, you made it.

**Me:** Yes. Um, could you tell me why we are meeting here instead of your office?

**Tsunade:** Well one because I have a lot to do here today and two because the reason of the meeting lies here. Now-

Naruto butts in.

**Naruto:** Hey Grandma, where's Teme's room?

Tsunade: *asd (anime sweat drop)* Follow me, both of you.

She added as she turned and started walking.

Naruto and I glanced at one another before following after her. She led us through 4 hallways before she finally stopped infront of a door.

**Tsunade:** Room 134 8grins as she pushes open the door* after you.

Naruto walked in first and I followed. I stood there with a slightly shocked expression. Naruto went and sat in a chair next to the bed of the Uchiha, who was currently sitting up against the back of the bed while glaring at Sakura, who was trying to make him eat. I was too tensed at the thought of being in a room with him, which I wasn't sure why, that I didn't even hear Tsunade shut the door and stand next to me. She touched my shoulder and I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and turned to her with a smile on my face.

**Tsunade:** Well Varunee, I'm sure you're confused as to why you're in here as well.

She paused for a second as I nodded.

**Tsunade:** I have already informed Sasuke and Sakura. When Sasuke is able to leave the hospital I want you to be his nurse during his 4 month probation.

My smile faltered as your lips parted but she continued.

**Tsunade:** Also he will be living with you. His home needs a few touch ups and he needs to be under at least one pair of eyes 24/7. When his probation is over he will be aloud to move back home. However his probation won't start officially start until he is moved in with you.

I closed my mouth and nodded my head in understanding, knowing there was no way out of this one.

**Tsunade:** Well we have brought a few things from his home to my office. If you would be so kind as to get them sometime today and take them to your place then we'll see about discharging him tomorrow.

I nod my head and then turn to Naruto.

**Me:** *sighs* Hey Naruto, wanna give me a hand?

**Naruto:** *grins sheepishly and starts clapping*

**Me:** *throws a random object at him* Please Naruto?

**Naruto:** *rubs the back of his head, still grinning* Yeah just give me a minute with teme over here * points at Sasuke* and I'll meet you outside.

I nod my head and leave the room. Tsunade and Sakura also leave saying they have other patients to attend to. But before Tsunade leaves I ask her,

**Me:** Tsunade, during those 4 months, will I still be working rounds here or will I be counting them as his private nursing?

**Tsunade:** No you will pretty much have a 4 month paid vacation that will be considered private nursing.

I said "ok" and then headed outside to wait for Naruto.

***Naruto's P.O.V***

**Me:** So teme, how ya been?

**Sasuke:** -_-

**Me:** Ok whatever be an ass, but so ya know, if you aren't at least nice and respectful to Varunee, I will kick your ass. She is like my little sister and I don't want to see her get hurt or get pushed around.

He stared at me for a few seconds before finally nodding.

**Sasuke:** ….hn I'll** try**.

*** Your P.O.V***

I waited outside for Naruto and soon he was standing at my side. We began walking to Tsunade's office.

***Fast Forward to when Sasuke arrives***

I started straightening up a few things in the living room when I heard a knock at the door.

**Me:** * Well, here we go.*

I opened the door to see a slightly pissed off Uchiha. I was about to say something but he simply pushes past me and stands, with a bag in hand, in the living room.

**Sasuke:** Where's my room?

**Me:** *Rude much?* Up the stairs to the left.

He disappears up the stairs soon after. (Small time skip). He hadn't come down in several hours, so I decided to go and get dinner ready. About a half hour later I was done and went upstairs to tell him that it was ready. When I opened the door, he was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, looking like he was in pain.

**Me:** Sasuke, did you take your meds?

He simply shook his head 'no' so I went over to him and grabbed his arm, trying to lift him up.

**Me:** Well come on downstairs, I got dinner ready and I'll bring you your pills while you are eating.

He silently agreed and we walked to the kitchen and got him settled down. I sat his pills next to him and a cup of tea and then prepared our plates. It was silent all through dinner. I put our plates in the sink as he excused himself to go to bed. That's pretty much what happened everyday for the last 3 and a half months with the occasional sit down in the living room and trips to the store.

Tomorrow will be his last day staying here. He made a full recovery last month. It's about 2 in the afternoon. He's up in his room as I sit in the living room reading a book, all of a sudden his stumbles in, his foot catching on the rug. He quickly straightens himself before he falls and then tries to play it off as if nothing happened.

**Me:** *Damn Uchiha's and their pride.* Did you need something?

My eyes never left the book. He shook his head 'no' and sat on the couch. About 10 minutes later he decides to speak.

**Sasuke:** Varunee?

I glanced at him.

**Me:** Yes?

**Sasuke:** Why have you been so nice, so understanding?

I stared into his eyes, unsure of how to answer his question.

**Me:** I'm not sure.

**Sasuke:** Hn.

After giving his favorite response he picked himself up and went upstairs to his room. Over these past couple of months I've realized that I have fallen madly in love with him, regardless of his past offences, and the knowledge that he will never return my feelings pains me. I realize that I should just tell him my feelings and get it over with; I'd rather face rejection than not having the guts to try. So I pick myself up and strut upstairs to his room, pushing open the door, not bothering to knock.

**Me:** Look, the reason I put up with your shit and your anti-social, smart-ass attitude is because I'm in love with you.

I don't even give him a chance to respond as I walk out and go to my room and slam the door shut.

***Sasuke's P.O.V***

I sat there with wide eyes, as I hear her door slam shut, trying to process what she just said.

**Me:** *Did she just… does she… she loves… me?*

***Your/ Varunee's P.O.V* **

I sat down and just started staring at the wall when my door opened. I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to hear the rejection. I waited for 3 minutes, my eyes still shut, when suddenly I feel lips press gently against mine, then they pulled away. I opened my eyes only to stare into onxy orbs.

**Me:** Why did you…

**Sasuke:** I love you too Varunee, I'm not joking.

He added after seeing the confusion and disbelief on my face. I smiled and he kissed me again.

His lips pressed roughly against mine as his hands flew to my waist. He pushed me back on the bed and straddled my waist. He moved his lips to my neck and my shirt was suddenly yanked off of me. I smirked before pulling his off along with pants and boxers. He lifted his head up to frown at me.

**Sasuke:** Well that's not fair. I'm completely naked and your not.

**Me:** Well maybe we should fix that.

We both smirked and started undressing me until I too was bare. His hands caressed my thighs as he took my left nipple into his mouth. I moaned and pulled him closer. He sucked harder as he grinded against me, letting me feel his need, before switching to my right nipple. His hand slid from thigh and played with my folds, making me cum soon after. I smirked as I flipped him over.

**Me:** My turn.

He smirked back at me as I leaned in and kissed him. Our tongues battled before he finally gave in and I explored every inch of his mouth. I pulled away with a smile and moved to his neck. I left a nice little imprint before working my way down, he grew harder the closer I got. When I reached 'him' I wrapped my hand around him and licked the tip before taking him fully into my mouth. A few minutes later his grabbed the back of my head and pumped himself into my mouth, groaning as he finally came. I sucked him dry before he flipped us so he was ontop again.

He adjusted himself at my entrance and looked me in the eyes.

**Sasuke:** Are you ready?

I hear the love in his voice and nod my head, smiling. He smiled back before thrusting fully into me, getting the pain over with. I shut my eyes tight to keep from crying out as he waited for me to get use to him. He leaned down and kissed my tears away. I finally nodded, silently telling him I was ready. He smirked and started pumping in and out. After a few minutes I needed more.

**Me:** Faster.

He complied and I could feel his pace quicken and then he started pumping harder. We were panting, sweating, and exhausted. His head buried in my chest, still thrusting, while his hands had a death grip on my thighs. I had my nails dug into his back. Finally we could feel our bodies trembling. I gripped his back, as he bit down on my neck, as we came.

His body went limp ontop of mine and I heard him mumble.

**Me:** What was that?

**Sasuke:** *lifts head up* I said, I love you Varunee. I truly do.

**Me:** *smiles* I love you too, and I always will.

We kissed eachother before falling asleep in each others arms.

***Fast Forward- 5 years later* **

I'm having one of those days again. Ya know when I'm really happy? Only this time I don't think it will go away. After that night, when I admitted my feelings to Sasuke, I haven't been able to stop smiling. After that day Sasuke's time with me was up. He asked me to move in with him, I did. A year later he asked me to marry him, I did. Now I'm happily married, live in a big house, and have 3 wonderful children, Akira-boy, Takaru-boy, and Toharu-girl. Takaru and Toharu are twins. They both look like their daddy but act like me, while Akira looks like me and acts like his daddy. I couldn't be happier.


End file.
